


Wedding Dance

by molly16



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody requests Latch towards the end of their wedding reception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dance

"Hey Meryl." Maks says, poking me in the ribs. "You hear the song?"   
I stop talking for a minute and listen. "Yeah. I bet Val did this."  
Maks smiles, "Probably. Or Charlie. They both want to see us embarrassed."  
I look over and see Val laughing. Definitely Val. He's going to get it later. "Well, I remember parts of the dance. Do you?"  
"I remember almost all of it, but are you seriously going to let them get that satisfaction?" Maks asks me.  
I smile, "Let's humor them. And I've kinda missed dancing with you. There's almost no one here anymore anyway." Maks looks over at the small group of people, all of it family, or people we consider family. Like a little kid, I pull on his arm, "Please Maks? I'll do the puppy dog eyes."  
"Okay, okay fine." Maks says.  
I smile and pull him out onto the dance floor, where the DJ starts the song over again. Our eyes lock the exact same way they did so long ago, and it all comes flooding back. The excitement, the nerves, the secrets we were keeping, everything. I can't help but love it. The dance comes naturally to both of us, we spent so much time perfecting it that I don't think I'll ever forget it.   
After we dance, the small group starts cheering and I turn to Maks and say, "Aren't you glad we humored them?"


End file.
